Thunder stories Pt 1
by XAXRX
Summary: When SOnny, Chad, Alex, and Justin's car breaks down what do they do to pass the time? Better then it sounds R R!


**Okay my first PUBLISHED attempt at a horror story, but it uses characters from Disney.... not so scary but it might be disturbing R+R please ^^So try the enjoy sorry if it's bad but I got the idea and I NEEDED to write something. I will try and finish 'The Last Rose' soon! so good luck!I do not own Sonny with a chance OR Wizards of Waverly Place. Or any one the sources.** **AND this will be two or three parts.**

* * *

"Great, the night the car decides to break down just happens to be the night of the worse storm EVER." Alex said standing out in the rain.

"The engine is over heated," Chad said shutting the hood of the car. "It needs to be replaced."

"We have no service out her…" Sonny said holding her phone in the air, despite the rain. "Guys we better just get back in the car and wait for the storm to let up." She put her phone back in her pocket.

"Who knows how long that will take!" Said Justin, Alex's brother, still in the car.

"Stop complaining and scoot over." Sonny said getting in the back seat.

"She's right Chad this is dangerous can we please get back in the car?" Alex said, hugging her drenched clothes to try and keep warm.

Giving her a nod, Chad got back in the drivers seat. And Alex got in the passengers.

"We'll I guess the party is out, and like Justin said, we don't know how long this will take." Sonny said in the back.

Chad tried to start the car again.

Nothing.

"Great." Said Alex

There was silence.

"You know I found this strange forwarded post in my Space, want to hear it?" Sonny said, breaking the silence.

"Please horror stories?" Chad said "Honestly that's all you got?"

"You have anything better to do?" Sonny snapped back.

Again silence.

"As I was saying," Sonny continued.

"One night a girl in California decided to try and earn money for the upcoming Mall run. So she decided to baby-sit for some of the richest people in town…"

"Wait-" Chad said cutting her off "I swear to god if this is that one about the stalker in the house I've heard it way to many times."

"Can I finish?" Sonny said, annoyed

"What ever." Chad said looking away

"Ok back to my story," Sonny continued again

"So, she found an younger couple with two kids. She thought that she would be able to handle it. So that night she went to the house. Luckily, the couple had already put one of the kids to sleep. But while she was helping the other one get her clothes ready for the next day, she opened the closet and there were tons of Halloween masks. The daughter said they got really into the holiday. So the baby-sitter put her in bed. Later the couple called to check in. The baby-sitter told her about the masks she found, just to confirm that they really did 'get into the holiday' after she said yes, the baby-sitter went upstairs and opened the closet again. 'You have a lot of them! It's like a Halloween store!' the baby-sitter said 'Oh thank you, the kids love them!' replied the mother the babysitter scanned through all the masks. 'I really like this clown one, it's so scary!" the baby-sitter heard silence for a few moments, then, rustling on the other side of the phone. 'Dear,' said the mother 'We never bought any clown masks…' The baby-sitter stared at the 'mask' then dropped the phone."

There was silence, except the rain clicking on the windshield.

"That was so lame! There's not even a real ending!" Chad said finally breaking the silence.

"Oh like you could do better!" Sonny yelled

"You bet I can! Just leave this to the professions from the falls, OK Kid?"

"Dude we know you're from the Falls, save it" Justin said

"Yeah Chad just tell your story." Alex complained

"Fine, Keep in mind, this is a true story that happened to me, my older sister, and my cousin. It was before the falls."

"One day, in the middle of the summer, we all went outside to play some game, capture the flag or something. But my sister brought her jacket for 'Emergency purposes' anyways, While we were playing she went inside to use the bathroom, while me and my cousin went to the side of the house, we were in the back before, when she came back, she shouted our names. We ran to her, only to see she had a torn jacket in her hands. She asked us what had happened. We had no idea. A few seconds later, we heard a man clear his throat. When we turned to face him, we noticed he had a clownish look. 'Excuse me…' he said 'I'm looking for a Veronica' we didn't know anyone by that name. I faced my Sister and cousin. Then, remembering the name, I turned to face him; but he was gone. Feeling a little creeped, we all ran inside. My sister ran but she was looking at something else. I saw her run into a man, the same man from outside. He put a huge knife down. After that he left the knife and left. We locked all the doors to be safe but he never came back."

Chad leaned against the steering wheel, as he finished his story.

"And you said mine was fake!" Sonny said.

"It's real, I told you that before I even started!" Chad snapped back

"Are you guys going to do this all night, or do you want to hear MY story?" Justin asked.

We all shrugged.

"Okay then," He continued

"It was Myra's thirteenth birthday. She felt like she was all grown and ready for anything. Her parents were leaving her at home with her sixteen year-old sister. She knew her sister would be leaving anyway to go to her boyfriends, so she took her golden retriever and went upstairs to her room. She lay in bed, while she threw her arm over the side and the golden retriever licked her hand. As predicted her sister came in and warned her she would be leaving in an hour. When her sister shut her door to get ready, Myra got an IM from her 'pen pal'. Myra got up and started typing.

**Grl56:**_ what'cha doing?_

**Xoxosocer63xoxO: **_My parents left and I have the whole place to myself!_

**Grl56:**_ Sweet, what about your sister?_

**Xoxosocer63xoxO: **_Oh, she's leaving in about an hour or so. YES! It's just old Goldie and me now. Hmmmm, what will I do with all this freedom…_

**Grl56:**_ Throw a wild party! Anyway I need to go c ya._

**Xoxosocer63xoxO: **_C ya!_

She turned off the IM and went down stairs. 'I'm leaving now Myra!' Her sister called up.'OK whatever' Said Myra. Before seeing her sister walk out the door.

After she left, Myra went out side and started playing with Goldie, even though it was 0:30 at night. She heard a bang. She turned around and the door was open. She blinked and thought about if she closed it or not. She and Goldie went back inside and up to the bedroom. She went into her parent's room and grabbed a DVD. She went back into her room and put the DVD into the DVD player, then laid down n her bed. Again she threw her arm over the bed and waited for Goldie to start licking her hand. Just then another IM pulled up on the computer.

**Grl56: **_People Lick to…_

Not under standing Myra caught a glimpse in the mirror above her. She saw a man in the reflection; he had something wrong with his face, looked kind of clownish. Before she could scream, the man grabbed her and covered her moth the last thing he told her was 'Be careful who you talk to' then slit her throat."

"Dude that's worse then mine!" Chad said Oh wait a minute…"

"Oh shut up Chad." Justin replied

"Alex do you have a story?" Sonny asked

Alex looked at everyone

"Please do I have a story? You guys make anyone's story look good!"

"Then tell us Russo." Sonny said

"I will Monroe." Alex said.

Everyone chuckled, then silenced.

"Okay," Alex started.

"I saw this on the news about a year ago. A girl, her name was Lilly, and her boyfriend, his name was James, and her Best friend, her name was Macy, were all spending the night in Lilly's dorm room on the weekend of Halloween. Everyone was getting ready to leave the campus this weekend because of the legends, the legend of Liv Wilson. The legend says, her boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend, so when Liv found out, she killed her, followed by suicide. So that night, Macy thought it would be fun to send out a little E-mail, to EVERYONE on campus, saying that there were continued murders around the area, of course this had nothing to do with Liv, but it made it all the more worse. They said that an 18-year-old BOY was following in Liv's footsteps, by killing all the Boyfriends and husbands in town (Well the ones that cheated on their Wife's and girlfriends.) Everyone was scared even though you could clearly tell it was all fake. The days passed and weekend came. By now there were plenty of rumors supporting the story, and plenty of posers dressed as they described the man in the E- mail. Clown mask, and a chopping knife. Lilly felt horrible about all the rumors about Liv, and the 'clown man' so she stayed behind hoping to see Liv's ghost. So did James and Macy. They brought widgi boards and pendulums, but nothing worked. Finally there was word that there had been an escape at a nearby prison. Wait it wasn't a prison…"

Alex stopped.

Everything was silent.

"And?" Justin said

"Well I kind of forgot the rest, but you get the point." Alex said.

"Wow Alex, that was probably worse then Justin's and that's pretty sad." Chad said turning back in his seat.

"Yeah… wait what?" Justin said.

Alex turned to look at Sonny. She had a blank look on her face.

"Sonny hello…." Alex waved her hand in front of her face.

"Did anyone realize that in each of our stories there was a clown man…"? Sonny said slowly.

"So?" Said Chad

"So," Sonny said, "I think it's kind of strange."

"Hey does anyone hear that?" Justin said. He looked out his window.

"Yeah, the rain stopped!" Chad said getting out of the car.

"Yeah, but there is still a dripping noise." He continued.

"Aww crap!" Chad said looking under the car.

"What?" Said Sonny getting out of the car, and going up by Chad.

"Someone cut the gas line! That's why we couldn't go anywhere!"

"Who would cut it?" Sonny asked

"I have no idea." Chad said getting up. "Why don't you go in the car, I'm going to try and find the highway, it's not far."

Sonny didn't fell comfortable with this, but it was just the scary stories.

She got back in the car and shut the door, while Chad tried to get through the trees and leaves.

"So what happened?" Just asked

"Chad is going to the highway to get help, oh and someone cut our gas line."

"Who would do that and when?" Alex said

Sonny shrugged.

Suddenly she saw a figure come out, she sighed and climbed back out of the car.

"Chad finally! Did you get help?" Sonny said walking up to the figure.

"Chad?" Sonny repeated

To be continued…

_**Like I said 2 or three parts! I need my cliff hangers! lol I'm evil!**_

Sonny's Story:Actual my space forward

Chad's Story:

Justin's Story:I can't remember the name of the movie...

Alex's Story: Mix between the movie "Cry Wolf" and the short story in the book "666"


End file.
